


just forget the world

by karlnapitys



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Karl Jacobs-centric, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Sad Ending, Tears, Time Travel, hurt/comfort in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlnapitys/pseuds/karlnapitys
Summary: "You really don't remember me?""I'm sorry."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 227





	just forget the world

The portal opens and he is pushed out. Karl soon feels the impact, landing right on the grass face first. He gets up, brushing the dirt off his knees.

_That’s gonna leave a mark._

His surroundings are unfamiliar, he’s definitely never been here before. He feels so small, his stomach in knots and filled with pure fear. He looks to his left, seeing what seems to be a path leading somewhere.

His gut is telling him to follow it, maybe it can lead to someone who can tell him where the heck he is. As he walks along, he looks up at the trees. There's so many, he’s never seen this many in one place before.

Half way through the path, he can see the outline of a person.

_Maybe they’ll be able to tell me where I am._

His speed increases, almost running towards the person. He’s wearing a bandana and what looks to be a white shirt. “Hello Sir!” The person looks over at him, a smile on his face when he sees him. The man’s eyes shine, and he drops everything and runs to him.

He is tackled to the ground, confused and in utter shock. He doesn’t know this person, why are they hugging him?

“Karl! Babe! I missed you so much! Where have you been?”

His eyebrows drop in confusion. _Babe? I don’t even know who this man is!_

“Who are you?”

The man’s face dropped, but after a second cracked a smile. “Nice joke Karl, you almost got me there.” He looked at the boy, expecting him to give it up. Tears flooded his eyes, and Karl’s heart sank. He never meant to make anyone cry. “C, can you come with m, me. Just to tell Quackity, I don’t have the h, heart to tell him myself.” He spoke through tears.

Karl nodded, following the man to this Quackity guy. He opened the door, motioning for Karl to walk in front of him.

He was met with a loud voice. “Karlos, I missed you so much!” The winged boy threw his arms around him, facing Sapnap.

He noticed Sapnaps tear stained face and broke from the hug, reaching for Sapnap to make sure he was okay.

“Sap, what’s wrong.” He wiped the tears away from his fiance's face.

Karl coughed, gaining his attention. “I don’t know who he is.”

Quackity gave Sapnap a look of sorrow, knowing how much that must of hurt him. Sapnap looked down at him, giving him a look of guilt.

“You remember me right? I’m your Big Q!” He was close to crying.

“I’m sorry.”

Quackity let out a sob, falling into Sapnap's arms. The two held each other crying, not noticing their once - fiance leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Already working on another karlnapity fic!  
> also this is not shipping them irl, just their minecraft characters!


End file.
